Fair is foul and foul is fair
by AinaYZababe
Summary: A freak accident with Hermiones time turner does something no one's ever seen! It's aged her body by 8 years. Now 25 years old and under a new name Hermione tries to fool the ever cunning Potions Master that she really is a new Professor at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim anything Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling related. I just happen to love the idea of Hermione and Severus being together. They just seem to be made for one another and are alike in many ways. Just a small note, all words in italics are the inner thoughts of a character. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

Stairs

It was yet another typical day within the life of Hermione Granger. With the Dark Lord finally defeated as well as his horcruxes, they were one hundred percent sure Voldermort would never come back to haunt them ever again. Though her adventures with her friends Harry, Ron and Ginny had brought them all closer together, especially one Ginny and Harry, she still held nightmares of capture and torture. Images would shoot across her mind's eye every time she closed her eyes even for a moment. She never wanted to relive those last days. No one went unscathed from the last battle, even Snape, who as always surprised everyone in the end; thrusting himself between the golden trio and the Death Eaters at that last moment along with the spirit of Dumbledore himself making a surprise entrance that enveloped the form of their professor in a loving glow that put all their previous assumptions of him being a murder to the wind. Needless to say Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice was a hero among the wizarding community. Yet here they all were, finishing up their last year at Hogwarts. It seemed surreal in a way. She thought she would never see these halls again. The students all revered them with great respect so that in itself was even more surreal to her. Though she had always been Harry Potters friend, former Prefect and now Head Girl she never held this much attention. Ginny was convinced it had more to do with her looks then their hero status. Granted they had been gone nearly a year and they had grown but she never really looked at herself in that sense. Gone was her untamable mass and in its place was left a radiant chord of gently brown curled tresses that seemed to have spun gold within them. She had grown to a five foot seven and her figure showed all too well. Anyone who looked within Hermione Grangers eyes could tell you that there was wisdom there beyond her years. She was in every sense of the word...beauty.

Hermione was once again in the library curled next to the hearth with her books all around her when she felt hands go around her eyes and she smiled immediately, "Yes Ginny?"

Ginny pouted behind her friend while removing her hands, "You're no fun! How long did you know I was there?"

"Well, I could hear your distinct footsteps and then I could smell your perfume."

Ginny flopped down next to her friend near the hearth on the rug while flipping her waist long red hair, the symbol of all Weasleys', behind her head and focused her hazel eyes on her friend in worry, "You've been working too hard. Why don't you come out with us to Hogsmeade and have some butter beer. It'll be fun." She smiled.

"No thanks, I still have two more books to review and take notes on. Maybe tomorrow." she continued her notes.

Sighing Ginny spoke in a hushed tone, "You don't have to keep in mourning forever you know. Everyone knew what they were getting into. And," she began hesitatingly, "I may not know what happened to you in those few hours you were taken from us but, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or talk to, you know I'm here for you right?"

Hermione looked up from her notes, "I know...I'm just not ready yet."

They both looked at one another in understanding when Harry and Ron burst in breaking the silence, "What's going on here now?" asked Ron as he stood over Hermione while Ginny stood up and went to Harry with a kiss. Ron groaned and turned to her, "Please tell me you're coming. I don't know if I can endure watching Harry spit all over my sister. It's disgusting!"

They all laughed as she replied, "Sorry, I still have lots of work to do. Tomorrow. I promise."

"All right," said Harry, "but we're holding you to it."

"No worries."

"See ya than. Have fun."

"Bye."

They all left then leaving her in the silence of the crackling fire to continue her work. She gave her time turner still dangling around her neck a tiny spin to give her a few extra hours for the night to study. Merlin only knows how she felt so behind in her studies and she knew that with these last few books she'd be back on track. Besides, it helped her sometimes...to forget. Her eyes were never shut then.

Many hours into her time turner and the night she finished and felt adequately ahead in her studies. She gave a little sigh as she stood and stretched her tightened muscles while placing all of her things away. Picking up her items to leave she fingered her time turner while heading toward her Head Girl rooms. Having private rooms held many advantages along with her own bath and loo. Unfortunately she did miss the sound of her sleeping friends. She began to walk down the dimly lit corridors then onto the moving stairwells when her bag snagged onto the filigree of the stair as her notes tumbled out, "Damnit." She huffed and went to grab for her notes when the stair moved quickly beneath her, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward - only, there was nothing there. Quickly thinking, she made a grab forward and caught the edge of the other moving stair well as it flung her with against a wall. She tried to gain purchase with her feet but her Mary Janes just couldn't find anything.

She cried out, "Help! Someone!"

The stairwell moved again startling her and caused her to lose her grip as she gasped and felt nothing but fear as she fell through the air. She grasped her time turner until she saw stars then darkness."

Making his usual rounds he heard someone. Someone, perhaps a student calling for help. He walked faster to the stairs when he saw a woman lying on the floor with what looked like blood around her head. Quickly he stepped onto the stairwell waiting for it to bring her to him. Bending over her he quickly cast a healing charm on her head and picked her up. Looking at the woman he could not identify her. What was this stranger doing in Hogwarts and how did they manage to get in? She looked to be 25 years old and strikingly beautiful. Snape sneered at this. _What the hell is wrong with you _he thought, _acting like a school boy with a crush_. She snuggled deeply into him sighing, further making him decidedly uncomfortable. _Thank Merlin it's dim _as the signs of a blush rose to his cheeks. Madame Pompfrey would know what to do, but he would definitely need to speak to the Headmistress about the appearance of this stranger. Looking once more down at her he noticed the Gryffindor tie and uniform..._What the bloody hell! _

Well, it is a first HG/SS fic for me. I'd love constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Explanations

A splitting headache was what she woke up to. Groaning she tried to focus upon the ceiling but was startled to see that it wasn't stairs that she was assuming to be looking up at, but one Potions Professor.

His customary scowl graced his face as he began to interrogate her, "Who the hell are you?"

She looked at him in a daze, _What the bloody hell is he talking about? _"Excuse me sir?"

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about. Don't play coy with me. Last time I checked, Madame, you were not a faculty member of Hogwarts nor a student as I gather your age. Therefore, I ask you again politely before I employ other means...who...are...you?"

She began to stutter something when Madame Pompfrey bustled in along with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall hot on her heels. They both took in the scene of Severus hovering next to the woman and immediately intervened.

"And what pray tell are you doing Severus?" asked McGonagall

He spun around at his full height and inclined his head, "Just inquiring as to whom our guest is Headmistress."

"Yes," she sighed, "and I gather you were none to gentle as well. If you don't mind I would like to talk to the lady alone."

"Headmistress, I really must stress that we do not KNOW this woman and -"

"Yes yes yes," she interrupted, "dangerous. But seeming as how we have faced the Dark Lord ourselves I think I can handle a woman. If you really must, you can wait outside. Besides, Madame Pompfrey still needs to take a few more tests."

Severus bowed his head in acquiescence. "Of course. If you need me I will be right outside."

They all waited until the doors closed firmly behind him before Minerva sat on her bed as Pompfrey administered more tests. "So my dear, how did you manage to get into Hogwarts without me knowing?"

Hermione looked at her as if she were crazy. _What is going ON here? _"What are you all BABBLING about? I'm Hermione Granger! Look at me! Have you all gone mad?!"

Pompfrey dropped her wand in mid-flick as Minerva straightened up in shock. Then both ladies looked at her even more closely. Madame Pompfrey spoke, "That WOULD explain why she was wearing a Gryffindor uniform Minerva."

"Yes, the resemblance is uncanny." She reached out and touched her supposed favorite pupils' hair. "Much smoother now," she mused. "Tell me, what is the password to your rooms?"

"Macbeth. But you already know that Headmistress."

"Yes, but only one other would know as well. Perhaps you should explain to us what happened as to how you ended up here."

"Well, I was studying as always because ever since our leave I was behind in my studies. I was just catching up in the library and when I was finished I left to go to my rooms. My bag must have snagged on one of the stairs because my notes fell out and I went to reach for it when the stairs moved. Next thing I knew there was nothing underneath me. I reached out and managed to grab hold of a stair, unfortunately, my grip was not so good when it startled me and I fell." She stopped and looked at both ladies in question, "Why is everyone treating me as if they don't know me?"

Madame Pompfrey handed Hermione a mirror from the nightstand while saying, "Perhaps you should take a look for yourself."

She quickly looked and gasped, "What...I can't..." but then it dawned on her, "Headmistress, I don't know how but perhaps it had something to do with my time turner."

"You're time turner?"

"Yes! The one you let me have to get in extra study time. I used it last night to get some extra time in."

"Yes, it moves time forwards and backwards but how could it age you physically so many years?"

"When I was falling I remember holding it, I was scared. I thought maybe..."

Pompfrey came to the conclusion, "She must have fallen onto it. But how it could age her body is a mystery. I've never heard of such a case ever."

"Neither have I. This is certainly very curious. If what you say is true Hermione then we have no choice but to find some way to keep this under wraps...as they say."

Pompfrey interrupted, "But how?"

Minerva sat in thought when it dawned on her, _The brightest witch of their age...she could sit her NEWTS tonight and still pass. And there was a need for an Arithmancy Professor_, she mused._ But how to explain the disappearance of her..._she smiled then spoke, "I have a wonderful idea."

"Well?"

"Hermione, how well do you think you would do if you sat your NEWTS today?"

"Well, I'm certain I would pass."

"Good!" She clasped her hands together and stood. "Here is my plan. You sit your NEWTS and then become the new Professor of Arithmancy."

Both women cried out in shock, "WHAT!"

Hermione interrupted, "Surely you MUST be kidding me! TEACH? How could I remain undercover so to speak when I'll be teaching my own classmates! O.K., sure I'm really great in Arithmancy but TEACHING!"

"Of course! Think of how many people you've already fooled! Even Professor Snape did not know who you were!"

Pompfrey interrupted, "But how are we to explain this to him?"

"We will just say that I had already hired you by post and have never seen you in person. Thus the point of us not knowing who you were."

"What about her clothes?"

"Oh yes," she worried her lip a moment. "We could say that you were sent the wrong letter as to the dress code of Professors. A mistake I of course made in my haste to hire you." She then smiled at her brilliant plan.

"Then it's settled!" Stated the Medi-Witch. "You were hired by post and Minerva mistakenly sent you the wrong letter as to the dress code of Professors. Brilliant!"

"Yes, indeed it is." agreed Minerva. "So, I'll give you one week to plan your syllabus and settle into your new rooms and classroom as the new Arithmancy Professor." she began to walk towards the exit.

"But Headmistress," began Hermione, "What about Professor Snape?"

"Have no worry my dear. You let me take care of him."

But as Headmistress McGonagall left, all Hermione Granger could think was, _How am I going to outsmart a spy?_

Once again, reviews would be outstanding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! It's great getting feedback because I have some new ideas now as to where I want the story to go. I'm very sorry for not updating as fast as I want to. Going to college and working and playing in two bands with practice is hard hard work. Please forgive me and keep reading. I won't stop until I'm finished with this story.**

**Thanks go to my beta-reader Hayley**

**A Much Needed Snubbing**

Hermione's items were transferred from the Head Girl's room to her new quarters, thanks to the orders of the Headmistress. Unfortunately, where they were located was another matter. Being in the dungeons was never bad, but having your room located only a few feet from an ex-spy was another thing. She groaned inwardly as she made her way to the lower levels. McGonagall made it perfectly clear that no one but she and Madame Pomfrey were to know about her accident. After much argument, Harry and Ron were included as well. Besides, she knew her friends would not let sleeping dogs lie when they found out the fake story Minerva would tell students, should her whereabouts be questioned.

Entering her new sleeping quarters, Hermione gazed about in wonder. Everything was red and gold, as it should be, but what met her eyes was too stunning for words. Directly in front of her stood a beautiful hearth, now crackling with a joyous glow, as her muggle pictures and wizard pictures stood prominently upon her mantle. In front of said hearth was a beautiful seating area complete with two lounge chairs, a lovely couch and tea table centered over the top of a rug embossed with the sign of Gryffindor. The room was rather lovely and to her left she saw an area which had a desk that faced the fire and held more of her knick-knacks. Right behind this desk was an expansive amount of book shelving units already filled, that engulfed her entire left wall. _Well, I'll certainly be able to put that to good use. _She then looked to her right where a door now stood open and assumed it led to her bedroom. Walking through, she gasped once again at her lovely bedroom. However, instead of red, she was met with a sky blue bed covering that engulfed her four**-**poster bed that held delicate white lace that went around the expanse of her bed. Opposite of her sleeping arrangements was her closet that she assumed already held the new teaching robes McGonagall promised would be there. If that wasn't enough to stun Hermione, her bathing room would. Upon her first entrance she noticed the enchantment on her ceiling was charmed to look like the open sky while a claw foot tub stood in the centre as if upon display in the middle of her bathroom. To the right she noticed another door which she assumed was the loo and to her left there was a vanity along with a 'his and her' washing counter where large yellow fluffy towels draped the sides invitingly. She was definitely going to take advantage of this later. Unfortunately for her, she had much work to do. So she went into her main room and sat behind the desk and began her syllabus for the year.

Severus sat there for quite some time, within his private rooms after the discussion with the Headmistress. Everything seemed too suspicious to him. Nothing in his mind could explain her clothing, or the uncanny feeling that he knew her from somewhere. Yet that was not his only surprise that day, he had also learned from Minerva that a certain little know-it-all had left Hogwarts for home after pressing news from her family and would be taking the NEWTS from her muggle residence. Severus was not one to complain about such luck. After all, he only had two more left to deal with in the golden trio. Yet somehow he felt somewhat disheartened about to the fact that it was her. Such a promising student that challenged even himself as a teacher and a Potions Master.

The time spun by as Hermione was working on her syllabus when there came a knock upon the door.

"Enter." She looked up from her work and cried out and ran to her friends. "Harry, Ron, Ginny!"

She quickly took Ginny within her arms when she heard, "Who the hell are you?" from one shocked Ron.

She stood back and looked at her friends collectively. "It's me...Hermione!"

They looked at her warily when she huffed out, "Look, sit by the fire and I'll explain the whole story."

After some tea and a rather lengthy and odd tale, they all looked her over once again.

"Well," began Ginny, "You certainly grow into yourself quite well."

"I'll say," interrupted Ron when Harry shoved his elbow into his side suddenly.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us. If anyone can teach, it's you Hermione. When are you taking your NEWTS?"

"This weekend. So...three days from now?"

"Wow."

"You'll be fine," assured Ginny.

That was when Ron's stomach decided to put its two cents in and they all laughed collectively.

"Maybe we should get to dinner," said Harry.

"Is it really that late?" started Hermione.

They laughed again this time at Hermione's expense.

"Always the bookworm. Yeah, come on, before we're late!"

Walking into the Great Hall was certainly a trial. She almost forgot that she was the new Arithmancy Professor and nearly went to take her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Instead she took what seemed a long trek up to the Head Table where, unfortunately, the only seat available was the seat directly next to the one person she truly had to fool. Groaning silently to herself she took her seat next to him. Before she could take one bite into her meal, he spoke silently to her.

"I know that you two women are up to something and I'm not in the least bit fooled. I will find out sooner or later...make no mistake Mrs. -"

She boldly looked him in the eye. "Jane. Miss. Jane Gardner. And I would prefer it if you would stop badgering me because frankly Professor, I have nothing to hide." She quickly snubbed him by beginning to dive into her meal. Her glossy mane blocked her face which now held slight mortification and satisfaction all at one time. She, Hermione Granger, had just stuck it to the hated Potions Professor. _I think I'm going to love doing this more than I thought._

Severus could not believe it. Was it him or was he just snubbed? He scowled at her through slitted eyes and resumed his meal in much thought. Minerva's explanation seemed plausible but there was just something too suspicious about the entire situation. Not to mention the departure of one Head Girl Hermione Granger; all within the same night as the new Professor's appearance. He would investigate the matter thoroughly later. And one way or another he would make her talk. Besides, he was very good with persuasion he thought as he smirked to himself.

**Reviews are wonderful as always**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Don't forget to Review!

Potions with the Professor.

To say her first day teaching was daunting would be the understatement of the year. She tried to approach teaching in a kind manner, but after the third antic in her classroom by none other than Draco Malfoy himself she snapped. Thus one could visibly see all the frightened students fleeing as quickly as possible from her classroom after each house sufficiently lost at least fifty point's total.

As she now stood alone in her classroom she huffed and mumbled to herself, "Well, no more Miss. Nice Witch for them." She then walked around her desk and plopped unceremoniously into her chair and began to work on next terms syllabus when she was suddenly filled with the odd feeling of someone watching her.

While still working diligently she stated, "Well, if you're done gawking would you mind so terribly telling me what it is that you need?"

She then saw voluminous robes appear to her right peripheral vision and knew instantly it was Snape. She did not even bother looking up at him, knowing that he must have a scowl upon his face as always.

"You know, you wouldn't look so ugly if you stopped scowling. In fact, it distorts your handsome face."

She then looked up to see him with his eyebrow raised in his ever-so haughty yet oh so sexy quizzical manner. _Hold on a second…did I just say sexy?_

"Miss. Gardner, it has come to my attention from our Headmistress that you are apt at the art of potion making. However loathed I am to allow you near my personal laboratory I am in dire straits for time and am in need of someone to brew simple potions for Poppy. Thus I have come to ask of your assistance."

She sat there for a moment staring up at him in complete amusement, "Are you asking me for help in whatever backhanded manner that was?"

Snape then looked to his right as if the walls suddenly became interesting and placed his arms behind his back, "Perhaps I am."

"Well," she said smiling, "Since you asked so nicely Professor I'd more than delighted to help you."

"Of course, would eight tonight be sufficient amount of time for you to finish your work?"

"Oh this?" She looked down at her work, "This is just next terms syllabus. I believe in always being prepared. Besides, I have no homework to grade until tomorrow, perhaps I didn't think properly enough before I assigned them five full parchments on today's lecture before I became too angry."

He smirked wryly, "Yes, I have heard the gossip."

"Gossip?"

"Yes," he smirked wryly, "apparently the new Arithmancy Professor rivals the old mean bat of the dungeons."

"But you're not old," she blushed furiously. _What the hell is wrong with you girl! One guy starts talking to you more than five seconds and you have word vomit! Get it together! _"Uh…what I mean to say is-"

He held a finger to her lips, "Please, before you embarrass yourself further." He took his hand away then, "I will see you at eight tonight in my potions classroom. From there I will take you to the lab. Good day Professor Gardener."

He then turned with a billow of his robes and walked gracefully from the room with a smirk on his face while thinking, _Yes, I still have interesting ways of persuasion. _

Hermione was still staring at the same spot he was once standing in while blushing from head to toe. _What was that? Was he flirting…with ME! Did I just like it?...nononononono. I can't start fancying my Professor. I'm his STUDENT! Er…or…was…Oh this is a mess!_

Dinner at the high table came and went without event. Not a word came from Professor Snape's mouth even though she now would be seated next to him for the rest of her years…or at least until they found a cure. The only time he spoke was when he stood to leave while confirming their appointment.

So there she stood, outside his door in fear like a bloody first year, not knowing what lay behind his door. She shook her head full of its apprehension and whispered sharply to herself, "Get a grip girl. You're just going to make potions." She promptly knocked upon the door and heard a sharp, "Enter."

Once inside she saw him seated behind his desk working on some sort of paper work. Once he looked up however he rustled his things neatly in a pile and stood from his desk.

"If you'll follow me Professor," he then turned to walk through another door which she quickly then followed. Once inside his office there he stood with another door she'd never seen before which he held open.

"Come, we haven't all night."

She quickly walked past him as he then closed the door behind him and it once again became just a stone wall. She would have complimented him on the genius of it if it weren't for the fact that she had just rushed up to his own private library which lined the entire living area. The only pieces of furniture around was the forest green leather couch and two other arm chairs in leather as well flanking it in front of a rather large and ornate fireplace. As she moved closer to the seats she then saw a tea table similar to her own but far more ornate upon its edging with what looked like serpents wrapping around the tables edging.

"If you're quite finished looking around, we'll continue to my private lab." She saw him move to her left and noticed the door flanked by shelves of books like the rest of the room.

"It's quite lovely you know," she said as she followed him. "I've never seen a living area surrounded by books. You have quite the collection."

"Thank you. But we are not here to talk about my home Professor." He stopped suddenly in the middle of the lab that was nearly as large as his living area. "To your left that door leads to my private stores where you will find all the ingredients. Upon the island there," he pointed to the center of the room where a cauldron sat atop it at waist level, "There is a list of potions and the number that must be made. If you have any questions I will be right over there, "he then pointed to a large desk in the corner of the room that looked as if it was meant for research only, "working on some new potions. Any questions?"

"No. I do believe everything is quite in order."

"Alright," He then went to his desk and went to work.

_Ok girl. Get a grip. Just set yourself to work, never mind that you're all alone far from anyone to be able to hear your cries of help should Snape attack you...or ravish you...mmmmm...WHOA! This body has way too many hormones for my taste. _She quickly schooled her features to her "Get-out-of-my-way-I'm-really-busy" face and went to the island in the center of the room to pick up the list and get to work. _Well, these are very easy, nothing past even a 6th year level at all. _She went through a quick mental list and gathered her ingredients and placed each on the island corresponding to their potions. _Let's see, I can probably make 30 each of these 3 potions today in 3 hours. That'll give me enough time for some much needed sleep. _

While Hermione was having her inner dialogue and setting up, little did she know that Severus was watching her; waiting for the best moment to employ his plan.

Hermione looked at her watch and already saw it was quarter to 11. _That was quick. _She looked at her final potion and saw it had turned the perfect shade of yellow and turned off her fire. She was about to grab one of the vials when she felt a breath on her neck and a hand clasp her wrist. Her heart immediately went into overdrive as the rest of her body gave off little goose bumps.

"Sir?"

"Allow me to bottle the last of the potions for you Miss Gardner. It's the least I can do."

"Well, of course."

At this point she was sure he could feel her heart rate by the hand that was clasped around her wrist.

"Miss. Gardner, are you alright? You seem...flushed." he smirked to himself behind her as he could sense her embarrassment.

"No, it um, must be because of the work, that's all."

He observed her from behind and looked closely at her lovely neck where her brown curls lay gently then tumbled down the rest of her back. _She is quite lovely. _He inhaled slightly and caught a scent of what she washed her hair with that morning. _Vanilla. She smells like vanilla. _He leaned into her neck where her hair lay and surrounded himself with her scent.

_Is he...smelling me? O lord. _She blushed even more if that were even possible for her. She turned slightly around and he let go of his hold upon her wrist.

"Well, um...I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast!"

She quickly made her exit through the door she had entered while leaving Snape to bottle the potions while smirking to himself. _This will be easier than I thought and quite fun in the process._

Review Review Review! Please?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! And with a vengeance! I will finish this story darnit!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Harry Potter

**Cornered in the Classroom**

_Oh Merlin, _thought Hermione. _He touched me. He…SNIFFED me. I was incredibly…No! I will not go there. It's completely inappropriate. Who care if I am of legal age, he STILL thinks I'm physically much older than I really am. Although, mentally I could give him a run for his money. _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she whispered her password to enter her rooms. Crookshanks quickly availed himself to his Mistress by reminding her that it was feeding time. She quickly found her scraps from dinner on her desk and placed them in a bowl onto the floor. He meowed his thanks.

"Oh Crooks. What am I to do?"

He looked at her quizzically as if to say, "Do what?"

"I'm fairly certain Professor Snape was putting the moves on me. Not as if I'd mind," she mumbles, "but I simply cannot give into basic instincts. I'm supposed to be AVOIDING his suspicions. Instead it's like a moth to the flame!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and plopped down upon her couch.

"When I was a student, I could ignore all of this…infatuation. There was no way he would notice me…a know-it-all." She sighed. "Tomorrow…tomorrow I will NOT let him control my actions. I will NOT be awkward and I will certainly NOT sit next to him!"

"Bugger me!" She hissed to herself. She couldn't believe she overslept. Well, perhaps overslept was a bit dramatic. But she did sleep later than usual? Certainly. And because of this, only one seat remained open at the High Table. And that chair was directly adjacent to one ex-spy.

"Good morning," he greeted as he looked up from his cup of tea.

"Professor," she replied while taking the seat to the right of him.

"I trust you slept well…Professor Garnder?"

"Why yes, I did."

She promptly took great interest in her toast and jam before her as a means of dismissal. _Perhaps he will get the hint, _she thought.

"Professor Gardner."

_Or not._

"Yes?"

"I'm curious. Where is it that you hail?"

She looked at him for a moment, "I'm sorry?"

"Where are you from Professor?"

"Oh, I um, here."

"Here? That's not very specific. In fact, it's quite vague to what 'here' is."

"Well-"

"Professor Garnder," Poppy interrupted.

Hermione looked to her in thanks, "Yes Madame Pompfrey?"

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering If I could have a moment of your time later this afternoon. I have a few questions in regards to the paperwork that was forwarded to me about your last physical."

"Oh yes, of course. Two o'clock?"

"Yes. Very good."

Hermione looked back at Snape, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my lesson."

His eyebrows furrowed as he nodded in response.

_Blast that woman! I won't be deterred. My suspicions are now clear. You WOMEN are up to something. _

The days classes went by in a flurry of activity and with far more attentive students. After word had gotten around about her 'blow up,' many of them gave her a wide berth. No one wanted to set off the ticking time bomb.

She smiled to herself in thought, _I'm turning into a mini-Snape. Feared by my students. Comical really. _

She betgan to gather her materials when her hairs began to stand on end. Placing the papers in the crook of her left arm she grasped the wand encased within her right sleeve as she turned around.

"Professor Snape," she said in surprise. "What can I do for you?"

He moved from the opening of her classroom and shut the door with a silent click.

"Not avoiding my questions for a start."

She looked at him and smiled in what she hoped was very convincing, "What are you talking about?"

He narrowed his obsidian gaze upon her from across the room and stalked forward between the desks at a leisurely pace.

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

She huffed in exasperation, "Really Professor. You are far more paranoid that you need be."

"Oh?" He stopped a few feet from her person.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then where ARE you from?"

"If you must know, I'm from Ennistymon."

He kept his gaze locked upon her in the ensuing silence. Until she said, "I wish you would stop that."

"Stop what?"

"This! That! Staring at me with those eyes."

He moved forward, "What else do you suggest I use…Jane?" he murmured.

"Well, I don't know," she weekly replied.

He smirked to himself as he extended his right hand to lightly trace her jaw line.

"Are you attracted to me?"

Her eyes widened and she dropped her papers. "Wha--?" She glanced down at the papers and began to bend for them when he grasped her by her left shoulder, pushing into her personal space.

"Are you…attracted to me? It's a simple question Professor Gardner."

"Look," she huffed, "I don't have time for your games nor am I looking for a 'fling.'"

His brow quirked, "Really," he drawled, "what a coincidence. Neither am I."

His warm breath caressed her left ear as he leaned closer into her.

"Sir, I, um…"

"Sir?" he chuckled quizzically.

She shook her head, "Look, I don't know why you're so paranoid but really. There's nothing to worry about."

He murmured into her ear, "I may not know exactly what is going on, but do not be foolish enough to think that you are not being watched."

He quickly turned away from her and stalked to her door. Upon grasping it open he looked upon her one last time.

"Good day…madam." And with an ominous nod of his head he shut the door silently behind him.

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
